An Inviting Proposal
by Google Girl11
Summary: Eggsy needs Roxy's help while he is posing undercover on a Kingsman mission. Acting as his wife, Roxy oversteps her boundaries and gets too involved, putting both her and Eggsy's lives in danger and blurring the lines between their mission, their friendship, and their future.
1. Chapter 1

_So I saw this a few weeks ago for the first time, then again for a second time recently and I pretty much am obsessed with Kingsman. I mean, this is the first time I'm posting a fan fiction in YEARS so that's gotta mean something. _

_I both loved and hated how Roxy and Eggsy didn't end up together. Roxy was a strong, independent female character and I loved how Eggsy and her had a really good friendship. I just thought they seemed affectionate enough to move it to the romantic level and had they not hinted at it, I might have been ok with it as is. But I felt like they did lead us on and now I feel robbed so I'm writing a fan fiction putting them together. I'm crossing my fingers that A.) there is a sequel and B.) Roxy and Eggsy get together in it. _

_Regardless, I felt like they were fairly affectionate towards each other (which kinda makes me want to spin off into a one shot but I tend to bite off more than I can chew and then never finish a story) so that's kinda how I had their relationship in this story. Also I can't write an English accent for crap so I'm cheating and having him be in America so I don't have to write it much. Also since Roxy is of a more noble background, I'm pretending her accent doesn't stick out enough to make me have to write her one. Lol. Be kind._

* * *

Gary "Eggsy" Urwin had a problem. Well, maybe it was "Taron Egerton" who had a problem. Eggsy was finding it hard to keep the two separate. After a year of using his "wife" as an excuse to why he did not go out with the boys, the boss insisted on meeting said wife. And when your boss is crime lord Simon Basciger, you best bring your wife to the next company outing.

Eggsy paced his studio apartment nervously. This was nothing like the house Kingsman had given him, which came with acres of land and more rooms than he had things to fill them with. His mother and sister occupied the house now, since he was often away, but he always made a point to stay with them when missions and down time allowed it. Seeing them always kept him grounded and reminded him why he did jobs like this one. He had been working undercover as a fence for Basciger for about a year now. After his first mission of portraying Chester King on V-Day, Eggsy found that he was quite suited for undercover work. Plus he often liked it. Granted, most of the missions had been more glamorous than this current one. The thin line he had to walk while undercover -do a good enough job to be brought in on bigger schemes, but stay low key enough to not draw too much unwanted attention – was starting to wear him down. This mission was running long. Most times his undercover skits were a few months or so, but this one had a much more important -and careful – target. Eggsy was finding it hard to get concrete evidence on Basciger, though he felt like he was close. Perhaps that was just the fatigue.

He ran a hand nervously along the back of his neck as he scanned the apartment. Harry would've been horrified by the state of the place, but to Eggsy, it was all chaotically organized. Stacks of newspapers served as surfaces for his empty pizza boxes and crushed cans of soda were placed strategically on the table, each representing an important member of the gang. Rumor had it on good authority that Basciger was trying to get into the nuclear missile market. Unfortunately for Eggsy, he only had enough evidence to pin a few robberies on Basciger. Nothing enough to put him away for long, and nothing worth giving up his cover for. Eggsy needed to catch him on something big. But first, he needed a wife.

As he paced, he slid on some loose pieces of newspaper, whacking his elbow on the wall as he flailed his arms for balance. White pain flooded his arm and he took a few sharp breaths. It was an old injury from his first jobs for Basciger where he had taken a bullet when a deal went bad. Since the Kingsman suit was far too classy and upscale for his current character, he had gone back to wearing clothes he wore back before his Kingsman days -straight bill caps, polo shirts, straight cut blue jeans and sneakers. All very comfortable, but all very much NOT bulletproof. Being undercover he had to treat the wound the commonfolk way and had now earned a new scar and a tender spot.

Eggsy shook his head to clear it. He heard a ringing. "Shite!" Grabbing his cellphone from off the floor where it fell, he answered. "'Ello?" He cleared his throat. "Hello?"

"Taron, it's Ray. We need your warehouse tonight around 11pm."

A click signaled the end of the conversation. Grabbing his umbrella, Eggsy jumped into his car and sped off to the warehouse. Catching a glance at his reflection in the rearview mirror, he lightly thumbed his goatee. He grew it in an attempt to look older than his 27 years of age and was originally going for a full on beard, but his baby face made his beard grow in patchy so this was his compromise. Besides, Kingsman required all Knights be fresh shaven, so Eggsy enjoyed experimenting with his facial hair while undercover. He thought it made him seem a little less street rat and a little more Robin Hood.

Though he had to ditch his suit and fresh face, he did keep around his umbrella. Originally, the others thought it was a little odd that he would carry it everywhere, but with the weather in Seattle, it wasn't completely unreasonable. Plus he did a modest demonstration of his skills with it during a drunken pub fight and now Basciger's men jokingly call him "Rain Man" on occasion.

Arriving at the warehouse, Eggsy leaped from his car. "Look who decided to show up," sneered Ray, Basciger's right hand man.

"Showing up at my own warehouse? Yes, it's completely bizarre." retorted Eggsy. Regardless of their standing in Basciger's book, Eggsy treated all of Simon's henchmen as if they were all equal...equally scum. He kept his tongue better around Basciger though. His mouth had gotten him into more trouble than he could count in the past, and that was never good when talking to someone that had too much power and knew it. Sometimes if he dwelled on it too much, he was reminded of Harry and how undercover missions could be fatal if found out. He still had nightmares of the church from time to time.

As they climbed to the top floor of the warehouse, Eggsy reached to open the heavy doors. "Don't do that!" warned Ray.

"Why the fuck not?" Meetings late at night in his warehouse always made him nervous. Being nervous always made him irritable. "This is my warehouse."

"He's in a meeting." Ray gestured for Eggsy to raise his arms for a pat down. The good thing about working for a crime boss was that they let you pack a ton of power. The bad thing was that that power was normally for use on the wrong people. "It won't be long."

"Who's he with?"

"Why do you care?"

"I don't."

Ray raised an eyebrow, but accepted his answer. "Lighten up, Taron. It's just some computer geeks. I'll tell him you're here." Eggsy got a brief look into the room when Ray opened the door. He saw a scrawny guy in business casual sweating profusely, tied to a chair. The chair was on top of a plastic tarp and he was surrounded by four men in suits, holding guns. Ray came back to him and closed the door. "It won't be much longer." After a brief pause, Ray asked. "How's the wife?"

"She's fine," answered Eggsy, too quickly. Did he ever describe her differently? He seemed to only recall ever saying she was "fine." "Are you married?"

Ray scoffed. "God no."

At that moment, Basciger came out. "Taron! Sure appreciate the use of your warehouse, but you didn't have to come here. We'll lock up when we are done."

"I just wanted to give you this, " offered Eggsy, handing over a manila envelope, fat with cash.

Basciger smiled at him when he saw the money. "Did you unload those TVs? You did, didn't you? I noticed they were gone when I came in tonight. Good boy." He nodded at Ray, dismissing Eggsy as he retreated behind the heavy doors again. "Oh, Taron. You know tomorrow is my birthday."

"Yeah, happy birthday Simon."

"No, save it. I'll see you at the party! I'm looking forward to finally meeting your wife."

Eggsy tried to force a natural smile on his face. "Yep. We'll be there."

* * *

Once daylight broke, Eggsy reached out to Merlin. As the video feed sharpened, Merlin observed, "You look like you stink." Eggsy frown as he checked out his face. Sure, his eyes were a little bloodshot and his clothing rumpled. His hair, though shorter than he wore it in for the Kingsman, was only a tad greasy. "You must be deep undercover. I'm assuming that's why I didn't hear anything for weeks. Now this urgent meeting?"

"Merlin, you know my style. It's risky checkin' in that often." Eggsy dropped his American accent.

"You never wear your glasses. We are often in the dark about your actions and whereabouts."

"Those things?! Massive. Besides, they don fit with my character's style. An if the contacts didn't irritate my eye so much I'd consider wearin' em." Merlin sighed. Eggsy got to the point. "I got a situation."

"So do I," retorted Merlin. "This is not a one-man operation. Listen to me, as your supervisor, you don't give me updates, I'm gonna yank your arse off the case. And I don't care how good your reputation is, Eggsy. You any closer to making an arrest?"

"I'm making progress. When I have something solid, you'll know." Eggsy couldn't help but flinch when Merlin used his real name after not having heard it in almost a year. Maybe he was too invested in this character.

"That's not good enough. You've been undercover for a year. You haven't -" Merlin shook his head in defeat. "Why did you contact me?"

Eggsy cleared his throat. "I need a wife."

"Kingsman is not a dating service, though it has worked for you in the past." Eggsy smirked at the memory of Princess Tilde.

"It's just short term. For a dinner party, yeh? It's Basciger's birthday. I've been using a demanding wife as an excuse to get out of, uh, certain things." _Killing innocents._ Eggsy would not come out of this mission unscarred, physically or mentally. At least when Harry did it, he was under Valentine's control. Eggsy was just trying not to blow his cover and get killed.

"When?"

"Tonight."

"Short notice. Did they ever ask what she looks like?"

"Not specifically. Look, it's no big deal. I just need someone smart enough to keep her mouth shut. We turn up, we make nice, she gets a headache, and then we leave. Hell, I don care if she's an escort. Just get me someone who won't blow my cover."

"Let me see who I have available." Merlin killed the feed.

* * *

Eggsy woke from a troubled sleep several hours later to a knocking at his door. Rolling his neck to get the kink out of it, he unholstered his pistol. Looking out the peephole, he saw a girl with oversized sun glasses and brown hair. Swinging open the door, he started, "And you must be my new wife -"

He was cut off by a pair of arms thrown around his neck. "Galahad!" she squealed before pulling away and composing herself. She tugged at her top to fix it. "Hey!"

"...Lancelot?!"

Pushing her sunglasses on top of her head, she nodded. "I guess I should be answering to Egerton, Sophie Egerton." She laughed her James Bond impression.

"I can't believe they sent you!"

Roxy looked puzzled. "Who were you expecting?"

"Well, I did ask for an escort..." Eggsy smirked at her before bringing her in for a tight hug. "Oh Rox. You're a sight for sore eyes," mumbled Eggsy into her hair.

She let him hold her for a few seconds longer before pulling back slightly. Cupping the side of his cheek in her hand, she smiled sadly. "You ok, Eggsy? You look...tired. For lack of a better word." She frowned slightly, clearly worried.

He turned his head and kissed her palm softly. "I feel tired."

Putting her hands on her hips, she asked playfully, "Not too tired to play dress up and miss out on this dinner party, right?"

Eggsy sank into his sofa. "Couldn' miss it for the world." He closed his eyes.

Roxy's frown deepened. She sat next to him and reached out to play with the hair on the nape of his neck, an action they used to do while in training. It always had a calming effect for both of them. He leaned into her touch. "What aren't you telling me?" she whispered, but Eggsy had already fallen asleep.

* * *

An hour or so into his nap, Eggsy began whimpering. It got to the point where Roxy's concern for his safety was greater than his need for sleep. "Eggsy, Eggsy wake up!" shook Roxy. His eyes shot open and he looked terrified for a moment before registering his surroundings. He slumped with his head in his hands. Roxy put her arm around him, "Tell me what's eating you."

After a moment of hesitation, he did. He told her about the constant thinking of Harry and how he was plagued with nightmares about his death. His biggest fear was killing an innocent and he felt that everyday undercover was another day he might not be able to get out of it. This role didn't allow him to save people, but instead required him to remain quiet while the bad guys maimed, tortured and killed others. The stress from living a double life was wearing him down, slowly but surely. He couldn't reach out to his sister or mother or even Roxy with out the risk of discovery. The life of one undercover was a very lonely one. With that final thought, Eggsy took a deep breath and turned to Roxy and smiled. "Thanks, Rox. I feel better already. Maybe I just needed someone to talk to." He kissed her forehead before rising from the couch. "Phew! I need a shower. I stink."

She followed him into the bathroom, turning her back to give him some privacy before he hopped in the shower. Nothing she hadn't already seen in training with their communal showers and open spaces, but common courtesy was a key trait to Kingsman. Perching herself on the counter, she talked to his form from behind the curtain. "So let me get this straight. You use your wife as an excuse? Why do you even need a wife?"

"One thing I learned from workin' undercover is not to spend too much time with the mark. You're in a restaurant, a pub, anywhere, when someone walks in from years ago. They call you by the wrong name and you are screwed. The more time you spend with em, the more chance for slip-ups."

Roxy knew that every Kingsman had a different specialty, but she never knew Eggsy had chosen undercover. No wonder he looked so drain. If he had to endure this stress multiple times, and on his own, it would explain why this Eggsy seemed only a shell of the old one.

Eggsy poked his head out from behind the curtain. "I'm almost done in 'ere. You're missing your opportunity to join me." He gave her a smirk and a wink. There was the Eggsy she knew.

Laughing, she threw a towel at his head. "Just because I'm your wife for a night, don't expect certain...benefits."

Wrapping the towel around his waist and exiting the shower, Eggsy jokingly sighed at her. "Oy, so the rumors are true. Once you get married, your sex life goes out the window."

Roxy shook her head and laughed before stripping down and getting into the shower. "You better not have been checking me out in the mirror pretending to shave!"

"A gentleman would never peep, bruv," explained Eggsy, feigning hurt. "But he would...flush the toilet while a lady is in the shower!"

Roxy screamed as the ice water hit her body. She heard Eggsy laughing as he sprinted out of the bathroom. "I want a divorce!" she cried at his retreating form.

* * *

"ROOOOOOXXXXXXANNNNNEEEE!" Eggsy sang. "You don't have to put on that dress tonight!" He popped his head into the bathroom where she was curling her hair, taking her hair brush and using it as a microphone.

Rolling her eyes, Roxy stated, "Very original, Eggsy. You know, you aren't the first guy to sing that to me."

"Maybe not, but I'm sure I'll be the last, yeh?" He flashed her that smirk and gave her a wink before she shooed him out of the bathroom.

"PUT ON THE RED LIGHT! PUT ON THE RED LIGHTTTTTT!"

* * *

They arrived at the lobby of the hotel promptly at 7pm. Eggsy was in his Kingsman suit, and obviously very glad to have it on. "I always thought you cleaned up nicely," complimented Roxy.

Eggsy cleared his throat and switched to his American accent. "I was just about to say the same about you. I bet the guys would never expect me to show up with such a fox. Now they will realize why I'm always home," he frowned slightly. "Did you know they said I look like a bulldog?"

She smiled at him. "You sure they didn't mean a pug?" He broke out in a grin at their inside joke. "Regardless, bulldogs have several redeeming qualities."

He playfully pouted at her before his eyes widened. "Oh wait, can't have you be my wife without a ring, now can I?" He pulled out a ring from his pocket. Roxy extended her finger and Eggsy slid it on. "Wow, perfect fit."

"It's beautiful," admired Roxy as she held it up so the diamonds could reflect the light. "Did Merlin get it for you?"

"It actually was my mum's. It's from her marriage with my pops. Dean never let her wear it and she was afraid he'd try pawning it, so she gave it to me and told him that she lost it." He frowned. "He didn't take too kindly to her 'losing' something worth so much."

Roxy kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

He smirked at her. "You planning on keeping it?"

"You wish you'd be so lucky."

"I sure do." He winked at her before sticking out his arm for her to grab. "Nervous?" he asked. She nodded her head slightly. "Don't be. You are married to this hunk of a man." He flexed his arm under her hand so she could feel his muscle, earning him a giggle. "I know I'm not. I'm confident because I have the most beautiful wife in the room." He placed a soft kiss to the top of her head. "I really do like your hair darker."

Roxy frown at him slightly. "Is that last compliment supposed to take away from the fact that you said that you have the most beautiful wife in the _room_ and not the _world_?"

He rolled his eyes at her. "Good job taking the demanding wife role seriously, _Sophie_." He made sure to empathized their undercover names. "Time for me to show off Mrs. Taron Egerton."

Glancing at the woman on his arm, Eggsy hopped Roxy didn't take offense to his slip up. With her hair down in soft curls and her white long sleeve dress cut just above her knees, she looked modest, yet sexy. Though if he had his way, he'd get rid of the cutouts in her dress just below the breastline and again above her upper abdomen. They were a tad bit revealing for his taste, especially since he could see all his coworkers eyeing her jealously. He wanted to take off his suit jacket and throw it over her shoulders and hide her in a corner for the rest of the night. That wouldn't work out for his plan to show her off to everyone to prove she was real, but it would help his peace of mind. He needed a drink.

Leading them to the bar, Eggsy ordered. "Two martini's please. Shaken, not stirred." He winked at the bartender, earning an eye roll from Roxy. Turning to her, he offered, "Don't get jealous, Love. You know I only have eyes for you." He winked at her as he took a sip from his drink.

"Keep winking like that and people will start to think you have an eye twitch."

Eggsy pouted at her playfully before whispering in her ear. "Show time." He kissed her cheek as he pulled away.

Basciger approached them. "Taron, it's so nice to see you."

Eggsy nodded at him. "Simon, this is my wife, Sophie. Sophie, honey, this is Simon Basciger."

Roxy flashed him a smile. "Happy birthday, Mr. Basciger."

"Oh, please. Call me Simon." He looked Rosy up and down approvingly. "Now I know why we don't see as much of Taron around here as we would like to."

Eggsy and Roxy chuckled. "Well I get lonely."

"Oh," his smirked made Roxy shiver with disgust. "I wonder what you do when you're alone. How do you pass the time?" His body language had "sleazy" written all over it.

Roxy shrugged. "Any way I want."

It was Basciger's turn to chuckle. "You seem like a woman who usually gets what she wants."

"Well look who's talking?" retorted Roxy.

Basciger shook his head. "My, my. You are an attractive girl."

"Well I haven't been a girl for quite some time but thank you." Roxy took a sip of her drink. She'd need more to get through this night.

Turning to Eggsy, Basciger broke out in a grin. "Hey! I like her." Pointing at Roxy, he repeated. "I like you."

"I guess my evening is complete. I can go home now." Roxy turned away from Basciger.

"Oh no no no. Not so fast. My party, my rules. You can't go till Simon says. I think we should sit down. The both of you."

Taking Roxy's hand, Basciger led her to the head table. She grabbed for Eggsy's hand and finding it cold and clammy, gave it a reassuring squeeze. He did not seem happy.

Once seated at the table, Eggsy whispered in her ear, "Hey, you did great, but I think it's time to make an excuse."

"Hey Ray," called out Basciger. "What's the weather supposed to be like?"

"Warm and sunny, I believe."

"Good, I hate when it's cold and wet up there."

"Where you going?" asked Roxy.

"Well I got a little place in the country by the mountains. Some of us go up on the weekend."

"Oh it sounds great! It's always nice to get out of the city for the weekend," said Roxy.

"You should see it."

"Is that an invitation?"

"That's what it sounds like to me." Basciger winked at her.

"Thanks, but we have other commitments," interjected Eggsy. "Maybe another time."

Roxy eyed Eggsy intensely. "Honey, c'mon. It's nothing we can't get out of. I'm sick of doing the same old thing."

Addressing the table, Eggsy stated, "We'll talk about this at home."

"Actually, no need. We'll be there," confirmed Roxy. Turning to Eggsy, she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Remember, happy wife, happy life."

The table erupted in laughter while all Eggsy could do was frown.

* * *

"What in the bloody hell were you thinkin', Roxy?!" accused Eggsy once they were in their car.

"I saw my opportunity and I took it."

"This was supposed to be a one night thing. You are supposed to be back home in the morn'. Now what?! A year of my life, wasted!" He hit the steering wheel in frustration. "An what's with the laughing an the dress an the flirtin'?" His accent got thicker the madder he got.

"He was falling all over himself. He obviously likes to hit on other men's wives. So this will give us an opportunity to get in close."

"You have no idea what you are dealin' with. I've heard horror stories. I've seen things that – no offense, you don 'ave the experience to work on this."

"Excuse me, Eggsy. I think I know what I can handle. Do not forget I beat you out for Lancelot."

Eggsy sighed as he pulled into the driveway of his place. "I was just getting over the fact that Harry is gone. I couldn't live wit myself if I lost you too. I'd go completely bonkers."

Roxy reached over and grabbed his hands. "It's just like in training. You have me and I have you. No matter what. I wasn't trying to overstep any boundaries, it just seems like working as a team will make this mission be over faster. That way you can go back to your family. We can get in much deeper as a married couple than just you alone. You told Basciger that you had a wife. You told Merlin you needed one. Now you have one. Go with it."

Eggsy looked over at Roxy. "'Ere's how it goes. You're now a professional liar. You've to deceive people everyday. An that's what you do. An 'ere's the fun part – if you don get everyth'n absolutely perfect, if you slip up just once, just slightly, you're dead. Get out of the car an pack your bags. We need a new apartment." He got out and slammed the car door behind him.

She followed him into the apartment and heard him get a new address from Merlin. Was she doing the right thing by sticking around? Her heart said yes, and it's never let her down before. Then again, her portion of the mission was only to help out for the night. Sticking around would make her current mission harder, but it shouldn't jeopardize it. Grabbing a shirt and basketball shorts from Eggsy's dresser, she crawled into his bed. It was hard to give someone space in a studio apartment.

A few minutes later, Eggsy crawled into bed with her. Encircling her in his arms, he nuzzled her neck. She sighed and snuggled closer to him. "I'm sorry, Rox. I just can't lose you. You're my best friend."

"You won't lose me," whispered Roxy before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

They woke up late the next morning. Actually, Roxy woke up at a reasonable time, but Eggsy had her in a tight grip. They had flipped during the night so Eggsy was on his back with an arm wrapped snugly around Roxy who was laying on his chest. Her other arm was wrapped loosely around him, with their fingers intertwined. Propping herself up on his chest, she studied Eggsy.

He looked so tired and troubled nowadays. It's partly why she decided she needed to stay. Someone needed to take care of him. He needed a confidant. He couldn't just bare the burden on his own. She remembered all the support Eggsy had given her all these years and she was more than willing to give back to him.

Eggsy stirred a bit before cracking open his eyes. "Good morning, Beautiful."

"Morning Handsome. Someone was tired."

He smiled sheepishly before tightly wrapping his arms around Roxy and flipping them over. "Yah know, this is pretty comfortable. I could fall asleep again, just like this." He lowered his head to rest on her chest and pretended to go back to sleep.

Roxy let out a bark of laughter. "Get off me, you buffoon! You are crushing me!"

Kissing her lightly on the nose, Eggsy rolled off and out of the bed. Stretching his arms over his head, he announced, "Movin' day."

* * *

Their new place was a Kingsman safe house, a nice loft in a respectable neighborhood. Overall space wise, it was larger than Eggsy's studio, but it was still only a one bedroom. Roxy's favorite part was that it was newspaper free. She was slightly mortified with Eggsy's living conditions in his studio. She almost mentioned that Harry had to be turning over in his grave, but thought better of it.

After unpacking their things, Eggsy made a sweep of the apartment. "Throw away anythin' that makes this place look temporary. No plastic or paper items." Glancing around Eggsy noted, "This won do. Let's go spend the company's money."

* * *

Once at the grocery store, Eggsy started checking of items from a list. "Really? A shopping list? Never pegged you as the sort. As I recall, you were always a fan of just dumping things in your cart spontaneously."

Eggsy lowered his voice. "There are things people look fo an there are certain tells. You can tell if someone is single or married, recently moved in or long term roommates."

Roxy's eyes narrowed. "You think someone is going to break into our apartment?"

"Yes! It's the same reason why I always assume I'm being followed, that the phone is bugged, and I'm always threatened. We're building a cover. Every detail that you miss or skip or ignore can be the one that kills you. I pay attention to details, I have a list, the apartment cannot look like we just moved in today." Eggsy sighed. "I've had to do a lot of growing up in undercover work. This is 24/7. No breaks, no time off. Follow?"

Roxy could hear something else in Eggsy's voice. _Was it fear?_ She knew he was just trying to cover their butts. "Got it."

* * *

When they got home, it was time to unpack the groceries. Eggsy taught her to dump a bit of the product down the sink so it didn't look brand new. The mood lightened a bit when Roxy caught Eggsy looking at her. "What are you looking at? Is there something on my butt?" Smiling, Eggsy shook his head. "Then what? Why do you keep looking at me?"

"I don't know. I guess I'm just not used to seeing you in real clothes. Only in your suit or our training gear. Hell, even your first day, you were dressed like you came in on a horse. Glad to know that it wasn't a _high_ horse." Eggsy laughed at his own joked. He knew it was terrible.

Roxy laughed. Eggsy's commoner background gave him a naivety that she found incredibly endearing. "Oh Eggsy. And to think I missed you." He winked at her. "So, how long have we been married?"

"About two years. Honestly, I used our friendship a bit as a guide. Met four years ago, dated for two, married for two. It was love at first sight for you, I needed some warmin' up to the idea." He grinned at her.

"Is that right?" jibbed Roxy, lightheartedly. "You've thought about marrying me? And how did you explain how we met?"

"The truth. We both applied for the same job. In the end, you beat me out for it."

"And what do I do?"

"Model."

Roxy scoffed. "Ok. So I'm a model."

"What? You don think you could be? You definitely have the looks."

"Flattered. Am I famous?"

"Not yet, but you will be. Your supportive husband believes in you."

"I'm married to a nutter." Shaking her head at the thought of it, Roxy couldn't help but laugh. "Where did we go for our honeymoon?"

"Amsterdam."

"Amsterdam?" Roxy raised an eyebrow. "Try again."

"Did I say 'Amsterdam?' I meant 'Paris.'"

She nodded her approval. "Much better. Now come here and start cutting potatoes. Dinner isn't going to make itself."

* * *

Three servings of mashed potatoes, asparagus and pork roast later, Eggsy pushed away from the table and let out a huge burp. "Manners maketh man," lectured Roxy.

"Roxy, that was a compliment. Your cookin' is the best I've ere had."

"Did you doubt me?"

"Well I figured you never had to cook while growin' up with your posh background and all."

"I was raised a lady. Stereotypical ideals decided I must learn to to cook. Granted, it's clearly a good talent to have." She gathered the dishes, putting them in the sink and started to rinse them.

"An you know how to clean? Marry me."

"We are already married."

"No, for real Rox. I can't go back to the gruel I've been eatin' before after experiencin' that." He pouted at her.

"Help with dishes and I'll consider it." She smiled at him.

Eggsy came behind her and wrapped her in an embrace. Kissing her cheek, he stated. "I've really missed you."

He pulled away to go upstairs when Roxy turned around. "Hey slacker!" She threw a towel at his retreating form. "I wash, you dry."

* * *

Roxy woke up the next morning in a warm embrace. Flipping over to face Eggsy, her stirring woke him. Opening his eyes sleepily, he greeted her with a kiss to her forehead. "Hey Gorgeous."

She couldn't help smiling back." Hey yourself, good looking." Propping herself on an elbow, she asked, "What's the plan for today?"

Eggsy was already up and getting dressed. "You go back to sleep. I'm goin' to make breakfast."

"Oh, I have to see this."

"Alright, but don judge since I don have the same skill set as yah."

"Have I ever judged you?"

Eggsy stopped to think for a moment. "You know, actually I don think you ever have." He kissed her forehead. "An that's why we are best friends." His stomached rumbled. "No more distractions! I have a wife to cook for!"

* * *

Eggsy burnt the bacon. And the toast. He served her sheepishly. "You made such a good dinner last night, I thought I could make breakfast for you. I call it, 'Bacon and scrambled Eggsy.'"

As he placed the plate in front of her, she pulled his face down to plant a kiss to his cheek. "Thank you. Looks great." He turned away, but not before Roxy swore she saw a blush creep across his cheeks.

After the plates were washed and put away, Roxy stated. "So you never told me what we are going to do today."

"We?" Eggsy looked puzzled. "Well I'm going to work."

"What am I supposed to do? Decorate?" She asked, annoyed.

"Sure! Stay 'ere an be a good house wife. You said that was what you were raised to do." He winked at her before leaving.

Roxy fumed. She came onto this case to help Eggsy close in on Basciger, not lay around. No way was she hanging around. But first, she needed to prep.

* * *

_God, I hate that I attempted to write an accent. I already feel like I messed it up and yet I'm too lazy to go back and fix them all. Be gentle with your reviews about them please :[_

_I originally was going to just write the story as a one shot but I'm already on page 13 and I feel like it's long enough for a stopping point. I already have most of the second half written out though, so if I don't finish this story it's because I suck, not because I don't know where I was trying to go with the story._

_Also I know Roxy and Eggsy are really affectionate in my story, but I really kinda think that's how their relationship is like. Maybe my story has them kissing a little more than what best friends are like, but I DO want them to end up together in the end. I'm seriously tempted to write my one shot of them in training to better have people understand what I think their relationship is like. But that's for another time!_

Leave me a comment/review/follow/fave whatever. Let's get the Roxy/Eggsy train rolling!


	2. Chapter 2

_I was actively trying not to make this chapter as long but I feel like it's still a little on the hefty side. Hopefully you guys all like it! Thank you for the reviews/suggestions/comments. I read them all and appreciate you guys taking the time to write them after reading! Also I forget sometimes to mention that I use the f-word quite a bit. Not sure it's worth bumping up the rating to M though. _

* * *

Leaving home, Eggsy headed out to work. He knew he was treating Roxy as if he didn't respect her and her skills, but he felt like this was the easiest way to keep her safe. Not that Roxy often needed saving, but after studying Basciger for almost a year, there was no doubt that he was a dangerous man. And Eggsy did not like how Basciger was eyeing Roxy up and down at the party. If he knew Basciger as well as he thought he did, Basciger will do everything in his power to reach out to Roxy. Eggsy just hoped Roxy would know better than to take the bait.

As Eggsy entered his warehouse, he received a call. He hesitated before answering it. It was an unknown number, which he didn't normally like to pick up, but he had a few informants on the streets and he was desperate for information. Swiping to accept the call, he prayed it would be a familiar voice. "TARON!" The voice on the other end seemed terrified. He loudly whispered his name again. "Taron!"

Eggsy let out the breath he was holding. "Jimmy, what is it?"

"I got big news. There's a contract out on your boss."

Snapping to attention, Eggsy broke out in a cold sweat. "Who? When?"

"Soon. Oh man. I can't talk. Meet me at my place around 3:30. And bring money. Bring me a shitton of money."

He tried to press for more answers but the line went dead. "Fuckin' A!"

If someone placed a hit on Basciger and was successful, all his work would be for nothing. The only people stupid enough to put a hit on him were other crime lords. This put Eggsy in a pick-your-poison kind of situation. Either let someone else take out Basciger just to take his place or warn Basciger. Eggsy took a deep breath. He did not want to spend anymore time undercover on this mission. Too much time had already been invested into "Taron Egerton" and he was not about to throw that all down the drain.

* * *

Speeding over to Simon's restaurant, he banged on the door. "Yo! Open up. It's Taron!"

A large brute of a man that Eggsy could only remember seeing a few times before cracked the door open. "We are closed."

"It's urgent. I need to talk to Simon."

Giving him the one over, the bouncer reluctantly let him in. He patted him down before letting him past the lobby. "You packing enough hardware?"

Eggsy sneered at him. "See, I have to actually go out and work for a living. Maybe when I get older Basciger will let me get fat in his restaurant while pretending to be on guard duty, too." He pushed past to the VIP Section before being yanked back.

"Look here, I put in my time -"

"Don't fuckin' touch me!" Eggsy twisted out of his grip.

The brute glared at him. "So I don't know how urgent 'urgent' is, but Simon is in a meeting with a female, looking pretty comfortable. If it turns out that you and him don't have the same definition of the word, I'll personally show you how 'getting fat in a restaurant' won't stop me from beating the living shit out of you."

"Fuck off." Eggsy strode past him. He saw Basciger at a table in the back, holding hands with a woman with dark hair.

"And are you happy?" he heard Basciger ask.

Stepping closer, Eggsy thought he recognized the female voice. "Yes, I'm very happy."

The conversation stopped once they noticed Eggsy. Withdrawing her hand out of Basciger's, Roxy started, "Taron! Simon invited me out to lunch."

"Get out," commanded Eggsy, staring her down icily.

Roxy's eyes narrowed. "Excuse me?"

"Sophie, go home. Get out. Now."

Giving an exasperated sigh, Roxy turned to Basciger, "Thank you for a wonderful lunch. We should do it again soon." She glared at Eggsy while she left.

Basciger smirked at Eggsy. "Sit." When Eggsy hesitated, he ordered again. "Sit. Now." Eggsy sat in the seat Roxy just vacated. "I see the look you are giving me. You see me having lunch with your wife, and it pisses you off. See, if I had a hot piece of ass like her -"

"Don't call her that! She's my wife."

"Piece of ass," reiterated Basciger. "I would want to tear the heart out of the other guy if I walked into this scene. But -" He laughed. "That's just the kind of guy I am." His expression turned serious and he placed his gun to rest on the table, casually pointed at Eggsy. "What kind of man are you?"

Eggsy eyed the gun and recognized the threat. He knew he had the skills to take on Basciger and his guard dog outside, but he still needed more information on the microchip. His pride couldn't get in the way of the mission. Speaking through gritted teeth, he replied, "Well seeing as how you stated that this was an innocent meeting, I guess I will let this go. But you fuck with people too much. When you do that, sometimes a person knows something about you, but decides not to share, because you fuck around too much."

"Something important?" Basciger didn't seem too interested in the conversation.

"Fatally."

That got his attention. "Go on with it then. Unless-" He smirked at the gun he loosely held in Eggsy's direction. "Unless you don't want to share?"

Taking a deep breath to try to cool his head, Eggsy replied, "There's a contract out on you. I don't know who or when, I just know soon."

"Where did you hear this?"

Eggsy stood. "When I know something solid, I'll let you know."

As he left, he heard Basciger call out to his minion. "Go find me the moron that's dumb enough to try to put a hit out on me. Let's make an example out of him."

* * *

He came outside to find Roxy leaning against his car. It pained him a bit to see that she had dressed up for this lunch. Her hair was in a half do and the white sundress stopped mid-thigh and had a deep neckline. If he wasn't so pissed at her, he'd appreciate how beautiful she looked. "I need a ride." Her statement snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Are you bloody mad, Rox?" Eggsy slammed the door behind him as he put the car in drive.

"He invited me to lunch. You don't tell me what you are doing and I'm a part of this mission now too so I decided to gather my own intel."

"Roxy, there's a contract out on 'em! He could get shot at any second an when you wear stuff like," he gestured at her. "That! You aren't exactly protected, yeah?!"

Roxy's face paled slightly. "Why didn't you tell me there was a contract out? And where are we going?"

"Back to the apartment."

"No Eggsy, no. You can't keep dropping me off there. You and I are partners. I have your back and you have mine. I can't help you if you don't let me in. And you know if you keep pushing me away, I'm going to do my own thing because in the end we need to complete the mission. If we step on each other's toes, we might end up being in more danger than if we just work together!"

Eggsy pulled over and faced her so she could see the pain in his eyes. "I'm just so used to just lookin' out for myself on missions. An now I 'ave you on my plate. I couldn't live wit myself if somethin' happened to you."

Roxy cupped Eggsy's cheek. "Don't make me a burden. I can take care of myself. Remember training? I was top in the class. Don't act as if I'm a damsel in distress. You just gotta fill me in." Eggsy sighed and nodded. "So where now?"

* * *

Jimmy's side of town was run down, to put it generously. Eggsy held Roxy's hand as they walked down the alleyway. He had exposure to these kinds of ghettos growing up, but a glance over at Roxy showed that she had not. He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Whatcha looking for?" a hooker asked as they passed by.

"What? Are you new? I'm already with a woman!" snapped Eggsy.

"I was talking to her!" cackled the hooker, toothless mouth opened wide as she laughed.

He felt Roxy cringe before he pulled her further away from the alley and into a seemingly abandoned apartment. It was littered with trash and the walls were covered in graffiti. Certain sounds from behind some of the doors came from friends of the hooker and their clients. Eggsy checked his watch. They were 30 minutes early.

Motioning for Roxy to wait, he approached Jimmy's door. As he was about to knock, he cocked his ear, trying to catch the conversation being had behind the door. A crash and then sounds of a struggle forced Eggsy's hand. "Jimmy! Jimmy?!"

Kicking at the door, even after he busted open the lock, the door would only open slightly. Jimmy's lifeless body was blocking it.

Taking out her gun, Roxy stated, "Let's go after them!"

"No, we need to leave. We can't be seen 'ere. Let the local police deal wit it." Leading them down the fire escape, Eggsy swore when they could only descend to the third floor. "They chained the fire escape!"

"That's illegal!"

"Well if we get out of 'ere alive, you can report 'em."

Roxy shook her head in annoyance at Eggsy. "Stand back." Taking out her gun, she aimed at the chain.

"No!"He lowered her arm. "If they didn't know where we were by now, they will if you use that." Eggsy swung over the railing and slide down the hand guard of the next flight of steps before doing a front flip onto the pavement of the parking lot. He gestured at her. "C'mon Rox!"

She looked down at him fearfully. "Eggs, you know I can't do that." She gulped.

"Rox, hurry up, I can see up your dress." He grinned when she huffed at him. "You know I got you. Jump. I'll catch you."

Taking a deep breath, she braced herself before jumping over the rail and closing her eyes. Eggsy grunted as he caught her, but managed to remain upright as he held Roxy bridal style. "Not a damsel in distress, huh?"

Cracking open her eyes, she smacked his arm gently. "Get off of it."

Shots being fired and bullets passing them snapped them back into action. Sprinting behind a dumpster, Roxy returned fire. Two men dressed in black were quickly approaching them. Eggsy fumbled with his ankle gun.

"What the hell, Eggsy? Use the one in your side holster!"

"I can't! It's not a real gun, it's a recorder! It's more discreet than our glasses and it just makes more sense."

Roxy groaned in frustration. "They are gaining on us! Do something!"

"Shite, fuck 'em." Lobbing the lighter grenade over the other side of the dumpster and then using Eggsy's bulletproof umbrella as a shield, the two dashed to their car and sped off.

* * *

Once they got a mile of distance between them and the rundown complex, Eggsy finally broke the silence. "This couldn't have been a coincidence. Killin' Jimmy right before our meetin'. The call had to be tapped. I didn't have time to check it."

"You are being paranoid. Kingsman gadgets are the top of the line. I highly doubt they can be tapped."

"Jimmy was being paranoid about getting axed! Look where that got him."

"Eggsy, you are scaring me. Don't get too riled up."

"No! Fear is good! Fear keeps you sharp!" Eggsy snapped his fingers to prove his point. Taking a deep breath, he turned to find Roxy giggling. "You think I'm bonkers, don't you?"

"Yes!" She laughed, imitating his snapping. "I think you are absolutely nutty!"

Eggsy found himself chuckling as he circled their block a few times to make sure they weren't being followed. The action sobered the mood.

Stepping into the elevator, Roxy pressed the button for their floor. "Eggsy look. We got shot at today. We were caught off guard." She moved closer to him. "We didn't have any Kingsman suits to make us bulletproof and it just reminded me how very human we are." She rested her hands on his chest, before sliding them up to wrap around his neck. "Being in Kingsman, I'm not afraid to die. But I don't want to have any regrets."

They were closer now and Eggsy's hands found her hips. "Regrets like what?" he breathed.

Roxy looked up at him. "Like never thanking you properly for all the years of support you've given me."

Eggsy took that moment to close the gap and capture her lips in a passionate kiss.

* * *

The next few minutes were a blur. Roxy briefly registered that the elevator doors opened before Eggsy picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. They made it to their door, neither of them wanting to stop kissing, and after Eggsy fumbled with his keys for a few seconds, they were in their apartment and climbing the stairs to their bedroom.

* * *

Eggsy rolled his naked body off of her and brought Roxy to curl along his side. "So it only took 4 years, but Charlie was right. I would FINALLY get in your pants."

Roxy playfully pinched him. "Must you cheapen the moment?" She giggled as Eggsy barraged her with kisses.

A beep from their computer signaled Merlin was trying to reach them. Throwing on a pair of shorts while tossing his shirt to Roxy, Eggsy answered the call.

The video feed became live and if Merlin knew why two of his knights were half naked, he did not comment. "Just checking in. There's a contract out on Basciger and I don't think I have to point out that if he gets taken out, we'll have missed our opportunity to complete the mission. Also there's been a murder on skid row with an APB out for a man and a woman. Funny, the descriptions seemed -"

Merlin was cut off by Eggsy's phone ringing. "Hello?" Roxy saw it in his eyes. _Simon._ He scribbled down an address. "Got it. I'll meet you out front." Turning to the screen, he stated, "He's pickin' me up outside in five."

"What for?" asked Roxy, worry etched on her face.

"He didn't say," answered Eggsy as he pulled on a shirt.

Roxy followed Eggsy out of the apartment. "Don't tell Merlin what happened or what we've been doing." She didn't understand why, but nodded. They kissed goodbye before Eggsy turned to leave. "I won't be long."

"I'll be waiting," she said to his retreating form.

* * *

The car pulled up just as Eggsy was walking to the street. Opening the door, he stuck his head inside. "Where's Simon?"

"He couldn't make it," replied one of Basciger's favorite henchmen, Boris. "Now get in."

Reluctantly, Eggsy did. The hair on the back of his neck raised. What he wouldn't give to be back in bed with Roxy. The thought of her brought a small smile to his lips, out of place with the somber mood in the car. As the car started moving, Eggsy asked, "What's up?"

Ray turned from the passenger seat. "We're taking you for a ride."

"We can trust you, right Taron?"

"Of course," answered Eggsy. "What's going on?"

"We just need to make sure that we can count on you," stated Boris. "That you'll be there for us, if we need you."

"Absolutely."

"Good." Boris smiled as they pulled up along a bar. "That's his dump."

"We're right on time, look at the schmuck!" said Ray.

Eggsy peered out of the window. "The bartender?"

"They call him 'Ice' but don't let the name scare you. He's just an amateur. He's the miserable bastard who accepted the contract on Basciger. Thanks to you tipping us off, he won't have the chance to act on it."

The guys chuckled. Swinging around to the back of the bar, Boris handed Eggsy a gun. "Here, it's cold. The grip's been taped, they'll be no prints."

"Why are you giving it to me?"

"Fix him," stated Ray. "You helped finger him, you get the hit."

Eggsy shook his head. "No, I don't like this. It's too sloppy. I'm not a hit man."

"Basciger's orders," snapped Ray. "Why do you think he called you?"

"What's this? My initiation? A chance to join your club?"

"We are counting on you to do this, Taron. We can count on you, right?"

"Absolutely!" interjected Ray. "Now go on, before he finishes closing up."

"Yeah, you carry that big piece, let's see if you can use it." Eggsy recognized the voice from the guy in the restaurant. He wanted to make a joke about how Basciger finally let him out of his cage, but he was afraid that if he opened his mouth, he might puke.

The sound of the locks unclicking ended the conversation. Reluctantly, Eggsy got out of the car. He fingered the piece as he walked into the back of the bar. The door was propped, whether it was because of a false sense of safety the bartender had or because he was walking into a trap, he wasn't sure. He was breathing heavily and his hands were sweaty. "What'll you have?" asked the bartender. Ignoring the question and walking right up to him, Eggsy shot him point blank.

* * *

The man crumpled. Hopping over the bar, Eggsy leaned over him to check his pulse. "Play dead!" he hissed at him. "I didn't hit anything vital. Stay away from Basciger. Disappear for a few weeks." The man moaned loudly. Pistol whipping him, Eggsy ordered, "Play dead!"

Eggsy started to leave when the bartender sprung up and started shooting at him. "Ah, fuck!" he heard from the alley as Boris and Ray came in and fired several rounds into the man's body. The bartender fell, dead.

Hovering over the body, Ray smirked. "He didn't see that one coming."

Eggsy forced himself to chuckle but he felt sick. Hung proudly over the bar was a picture of the victim with his family. He noticed the kid was around 6 or 7. The memory of losing his father that young rushed forward, leaving Eggsy gasping for air. Losing his father affected his whole life. He wanted to vomit, but Boris dragged him him into the car. "C'mon, we gotta get out of here!"

Once they drove off, Boris and Ray started laughing. "Sure took your time in there!"

"Started off good, went right up to him like...BAM!" Ray pointed his fingers like a gun and pretended to fire at Eggsy.

"Maybe get a little closer next time," Boris offered.

"And get in, get out."

Eggsy's head was swirling. "Stop the car...STOP THE CAR!"

Pulling over, the men laughed as Eggsy threw up on the side of the road. It's not like he had never killed before, but every man he killed were murders and deserving of it. This guy was just a guy who made a bad decision, but probably was doing what he had to to support his family. Eggsy didn't even know if he was really going to try to kill Basciger. As far as he knew, this guy hadn't attempted anything yet. The noble Galahad had just killed a kid's dad. Looking back on his childhood, there was no doubt he needed a father figure. Now he just robbed a kid of one. He spent years hating his father's killer, and here he was, doing it to another. Kingsman was all about valuing life and never take one haphazardly; he had failed.

Getting back in the car, Ray shook his head. "Should've known. Popped your cherry. So it's your first one, huh Taron?"

_First innocent one._

"Don't feel bad," Boris tried. "First one always get you. It happens to everyone. Soon you'll be hardened like us." The other men laughed. Eggsy just focused on keeping what was left in his stomach down.

* * *

They dropped Eggsy off in front of his building. He managed to stumble into his apartment and make it up to his floor. _Roxy._ He needed Roxy.

She was waiting up for him. Taking in his paleness and the fact that he was covered in sweat, she asked, "What is it? What happened?"

He pulled her into his arms and held her tightly. "He was a father, he had a son." Eggsy started to choke up.

"Who?"

"The kid, he played little league. I killed his father."

Roxy pulled back so she could look at his face. "What?"

"It was a hit."

"And you did it?"

"Yeah. It was the guy who took the contract out on Basciger. I walked right in and I shot him. He didn't know what hit him." Eggsy's eyes watered. "It's over."

"No."

Eggsy walked over to the couch and slumped into it. "We get Basciger, put him away forever, but then Ray or Boris or whoever takes over. It just goes on and on and it doesn't matter. Nothing matters. I became a monster for nothing. I can never go back."

Roxy put her arm around him and tried to make him look at her. "You didn't have a choice, right? They would've killed you if you didn't do anything."

"That would've been better." He turned away.

"No, that wouldn't have been better. Your mom, your sister, ME, we need you. You did what you had to do to get back to the people you care about. Listen, this guy was going to hit Basciger. He was going to get killed whether you were there or not. Just tell me one thing. Were you the only one who pulled a trigger?"

"Two of the bullets were mine. The other 30 or so came from Boris and Ray." He still couldn't look at her.

She shifted so that she was squatting in front of him and could make eye contact. "You need to protect yourself. Did you record it?"

"What?"

"Your recorder. Was it on? Give it to me."

"I have...Ray saying Basciger ordered the hit. We can use this!" He seemed to regain some hope.

Roxy hated to crush it. "No! If we use this, you'll go down with him. Kingsman can only do so much." She took the tape from him and walked into the bathroom. Eggsy could hear the toilet flush. "There, it's crushed and gone."

Eggsy had his head in his hands. "It never ends. Did I ever tell you about my dad? He tried out for Kingsman. Saved Harry's life when he died. They were interrogating a prisoner who managed to sneak a grenade into the room. Caught them all by surprise, but my dad jumped onto the grenade and saved everyone."

"I'm sorry."

"I wanted to work undercover so I'd have the element of surprise on my side. So I could put away bastards like Basciger." Eggsy finally broke. "What did I do?"

It pained Roxy to see him cry. She had only seen him do it once before, at Harry's funeral. Though she hated to see him in pain, she knew that he would experience it again soon, especially in their line of work. "Eggsy, you need some sleep. Let's go get you ready for bed."

* * *

She stripped him and put him in the shower. Roxy wanted to leave to give him some privacy, but when she turned to walk away, his hand reached out to grab her wrist. "Don't leave me." Joining him, she washed him off and let him stand there until the water ran cold. Only then did he let her lead him towards the bed. Tucking him in, she left him a cup of tea by the nightstand.

"Hey Rox?" She raised an eyebrow in acknowledgment. Eggsy grabbed her hand and kissed it. "I don't know if I'd be able to make it through tonight if you weren't here. Thank you."

She smiled at him and kissed his forehead. "Yes you would. You would've been fine."

"You are very special Roxy."

"No I'm not."

"I'm madly in love with you."

Roxy tensed for a second before replying. "You've had a hard night, Eggsy. Tell me that when you don't have the adrenaline pumping through your veins and you have a clear head."

"Stay with me tonight. Please," he pleaded.

Smiling sadly, she nodded. "That was always the plan." He held her tightly once she got into bed, as if he wanted to get as close as possible. Roxy stroked his hair until he fell asleep. Kissing his forehead, she knew they were in too deep. Their mission was fucked.

* * *

_Not sure that this is really where I wanted to stop, but it's getting too long. I already have this story written out and was planning on tweaking a bit as I rewrote it, but now I'm kinda thinking that I should go in a different direction. Bah. Decisions, decisions._

_Also sorry I didn't want to write a lemon. I'm debating doing that if I ever write that Training one shot I keep talking about. Anywho, please review. :]_


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm not really sure how I feel about this chapter. I know I need it for how I want the ending to be, but I feel like it's not as good at the other two, so sorry in advance. I've rewritten it a few times and I think this is the best draft, but still not 100%. Hopefully it's up to you guys' standards!_

_Also again, thank you to everyone who takes the time to review, even if it is a quick, "Please update!" All are appreciated! :]_

* * *

Eggsy woke up to the sunlight beaming down on him. Checking his watch, he noticed it was after 12pm. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he glanced down at the other side of the bed – empty. "Rox? ...Roxy!" He was suddenly filed with dread.

He quickly dressed and went downstairs. Making a sweep of the apartment, he determined he was alone. Dialing Roxy's number, heard the phone ring twice then go straight to voicemail. Eggsy knew better. She was screening her calls. _Was she in trouble?_

Just as Eggsy decided he was going to go out looking for her, the front door opened and then closed with a slam as Roxy walked in carrying a few bags of food. She looked a bit startled to find him up and about but then she smiled, "Oh you are up! Didn't want to sleep for another day?"

"What day is it?"

"Friday."

"What happ'ed to Thursday?"

"You looked like you needed the rest."

"Why are you so dressed up?"

Roxy signed in frustration. "Just because I am wearing a dress does not mean I am dressed up. Did you wake up just to fight with me?"

"I just don want to make another mistake...ever. When I woke up an you weren't there...I just really wanted you to be 'ere." Eggsy took the moment to kiss Roxy deeply. She seemed caught off guard, but responded passionately.

He needed Roxy. He always had and he always will; he just needed an experience like this to really show him that. Eggsy tried to convey that in the kiss and thought he was doing a pretty good job, when Roxy pulled away suddenly. He almost whimpered at the loss of contact.

Roxy shook her head to clear it. "Eggsy, we are all messed up. Please just give Merlin the tapes and quit this mission. You didn't see yourself last night. I can't bear to see you again like that. Please, let's just go. You said it yourself, once Basciger is gone, someone else will take over." She hugged him close and buried her face in his chest. "This is exhausting."

"Rox, I put too much of my life into this. Undercover jobs is what I do, it might not be your specialty, but it's mine. I did a hit for Basciger. I'm not goin' to make that guy's death be in vain. We can get all the evidence we need this weekend."

She frowned at him. "Two days. Then Monday we are done with Basciger and there's no more pretending."

Eggsy nodded. "It's a deal." He kissed her forehead. "I want this mission over just as much as you."

* * *

The trip to Basciger's country home didn't take as long as Eggsy thought it would. City traffic slowed them down a bit, but Roxy had excellent taste in music, and with her being the passenger DJ, Eggsy found that he actually was having fun sitting at a stand still. Now that they had almost made it up to the driveway of Basciger's place, Eggsy was reluctant to get out of the car.

"Would you look at all this?" Exclaimed Eggsy. "Why do the bad guys make all the money?" Roxy shrugged. "Watch for my signal. If I see anything – a look, a move - anything that makes me feel like our cover is blown, we are out of here." Eggsy grabbed Roxy's hand and gave it a quick kiss. "Ready?"

Before Roxy could answer, the beat from the next song came on, Roxy squealed excitedly, "Oh my God, I love this song!"

Eggsy raised an eyebrow at her. "Spice Girls? Really?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "I've never judged you...but now you have the nerve to judge me? The Spice Girls were international icons! They had multiple hit CDs!"

"Oh I know, I 'ad all of 'em."

Roxy's face broke out in a smile. "You are joking!"

Just then the chorus came around. Shouting in unison, they sang, "Colors of the world, SPICE UP YOUR LIFE! Every boy-" Roxy pointed at Eggsy. "-and every girl -" Eggsy pointed back at Roxy. "SPICE UP YOUR LIFE! People of the world, SPICE UP YOUR LIFE! Ahhhhhhhh!"

"Slam it to the left if you're having a good time-" Eggsy and Roxy both shifted in their seats to the left. "-Shake it to the right if you know that you feel fine!" The pair shimmied in their seats to the right.

"Chicas in the front," Ray stuck his arm into the car through Eggsy's open window to reach over and turn the ignition off, killing the radio. Roxy pouted at him. "Were you guys going to finish the song before getting out of the car? I don't think it's wise to keep Simon waiting."

Eggsy flashed a smile at Roxy. "Seems like Ray's a fan too, love."

She smiled at him, but before she could say anything, Basciger appeared at her side of the car and opened her door. Extending a hand for her to grab, he helped her out on her feet. "So glad to see you here," he kissed Roxy's cheek. "Welcome to my little cabin in the woods. Have any trouble finding it?"

"No, none," called out Eggsy, attempting to get Basciger to focus on him over Roxy.

Basciger had eyes only for Roxy. "I'm awful glad you are here -" Eggsy cleared his throat. "The both of you." Basciger sent a cold smile Eggsy's way. "I have a little gift for the lady." He handed Roxy a jewelry box.

"Oh," stated Roxy, caught off guard. "How sweet."

"Let me give you a quick tour and then Jules will show you to your room. You guys can get settled in and we'll meet for drinks shortly." He kissed Roxy on the cheek. "Mi casa es su casa."

* * *

The inside of the estate was just as elaborate as the outside. As they were escorted to their suite, Eggsy had to laugh. It was decorated with a bunch of expensive things, but had no central theme. It was as if Basciger grew up with Eggsy's sort of background and then fell into wealth. The place looked like it was a decorated by someone who was trying to decorate how what they thought expensive homes were decorated. One look at Roxy showed that she felt the same way.

"Sophie, darling, let me show you the library, I'm sure you'll love this room." Basciger steered Roxy away from the group.

"Oh, I love books! I would've been a literature teacher if I could," offered Eggsy, turning to follow the pair.

Jules grabbed his arm. "I'm to show you to your room."

Roxy looked over her shoulder and frowned but stated, "I'll meet you at the room in a second." Basciger sneered at Eggsy before placing his hand around Roxy's waist and guiding her towards the opposite side of the house.

Eggsy fumed, but knew that there was nothing that he could do. Another flight of stairs and a few turns later, Jules opened the door to their their bags off in their room, Jules announced, "Drinks will be served in an hour by the pool."

"See you in an hour then," stated Eggsy as he shooed Jules out the door. He glanced around the room, looking for places where bugs could be hidden.

Every couple seconds he'd look at his watch, wondering when Roxy would be back. He heard the door open around the 15 minute mark. "Jesus Rox. How interestin' could that library be?"

Roxy shrugged. "I actually did really love it. So many old books. I feel like everything is electronic nowadays. It kind of reminded me of my library at home."

"So that's what you talked about?"

"You aren't supposed to talk in the library," joked Roxy. Eggsy did not appreciate her joke.

"Was he hitting on you again?"

Sighing, Roxy answered, "Yes, but I can fend off advances pretty easily Eggsy. I'm just as invested in-" she gestured to the two of them "-this as you are."

Eggsy ran a hand through his hair tiredly. "Sorry Rox. I trust you. I'm just on edge. I hate being separated, I feel like he could get to one of us then."

She gave him a tight smile. "The room clean?"

"Got a few more places to check, but so far, yes."

Nodding, Roxy sat on the bed and opened the jewelry box. "Well, would you look at these? Man really knows how to get a woman's attention." She held up a strand of pearls. "How much do you think he makes a year?" Tossing the pearls to the side, she joined Eggsy in casing the place.

"A lot. Why? Not impressed wit the jewelry?"

Checking under the bed, Roxy shrugged. "Not really. I have a higher quality set at home."

Content with his sweep, Eggsy flopped down on the bed. "Yah'no...this is the honeymoon suite." He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

She smiled back at him. "Yes, yes it is...Stay focused over there."

"But I am tryin;' to stay focused," Eggsy pouted. "We're supposed to be married an we still 'ave an hour to kill before drinks." He patted the bed next to her. "This bed's too big for just meeeeeee."

Roxy rolled her eyes but couldn't help ducking her head to kiss Eggsy, who was more than willing to comply.

* * *

"Finally! The couple emerges," Basciger shooed them into chairs and handed them drinks. "Beautiful, isn't it?" The group nodded in agreement. "This is why it's worth it. This is what you bust your ass for."

"Or in the other guy's," joked Ray.

"Or in any ass it takes!" cracked Basciger before cheers'ing Ray. Their glasses met with a clink.

"Yeah, well I don't see any ass busting going on around here," chimed in Roxy playfully.

"No?"

"No."

"That's good, cause you're not supposed to. See this is the – the payoff after the asses have been busted."

"Well, you mean, when you get people to bust their ass for you, right?"

"No, no. That's not what I mean." Basciger seemed annoyed. "What? Do you think I can't do it myself?" He was getting defensive.

Roxy played it cool. "No, it's just...Well, I mean you got guys like my guy." She smiled sweetly at Eggsy. He didn't return the smile. Roxy was walking a thin line and Eggsy was terrified that she was already on the wrong side of it. "Or guys like them," she gestured to Ray and Boris. "And they bust asses for you."

Basciger smirked at her. "Is that what you think?"

"C'mon. I know you had Taron go down to that -"

"SOPHIE! Honey, honey -" interjected Eggsy.

"What?"

"Just..."

Roxy feigned concern. "Oh! Hey, I – I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cross the line or anything. I really didn't." Basciger waved it off, but Roxy continued. "I mean, I'm sorry. It's just that, come on. You're sitting here in this palace, throwing back some Kettle, serving up some fish eggs, worth a couple hundred dollars an ounce. But excuse me. You complain about, you know, busting ass. It just doesn't connect."

Basciger sneered at her. "What, you think I don't carry my weight? HUH?! What, do you think that's bullshit? Is that what you think?" Roxy shrugged, which seemed to make Basciger angrier. "What?!" He was fired up.

"Sorry," muttered Roxy. "I really am." Basciger had a tight smile on his face and was clearly annoyed. "Sorry, let's just forget about it."

"Sureeeee," agreed Simon sarcastically.

Boris tried to change the subject. "Hey Simon, you hear about -"

"BORIS! Get this chick," interrupted Basciger. "She thinks I don't pull my weight around here. Let me tell you something," he turned to Roxy. "If you weren't a lady, I'd put your teeth down your throat, alright?" He shook his head in disgust. "I'm sorry, that's just what I'd do." He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. "Bitch is disrespecting me in my own house. Forget about it."

"Sorry," stated Roxy again.

"Yeah. It's alright. Drop it."

"Simon, I'm sorry."

"Look, just drop it."

Roxy continued. "Look, I'm sure you're a real tough guy and I'm sure you've worked real hard."

"Look, let me give you an example," started Basciger.

Eggsy knew that glint in Roxy's eye. This is what she was going for the whole time. "No, no. It's over."

"It's my house, alright? Be quiet for two seconds. Freaking females. Never know when to shut the fuck up. Jesus." Basciger took a swig of his drink. "This happened last week, in your husband's warehouse."

"My warehouse!?"

"Yes! You are just like your wife. Keep your mouth shut when I'm talking." Basciger turned back to Roxy. "So we are in the warehouse -"

Boris leaned over. "Uh, Mr. Basciger. I wouldn't tell them about that."

"Will you be quiet?! Why the fuck does everyone think that it's okay to interrupt me during my story!?" Forcing a smile onto his face, he stated. "We are all friends here. And she asked. She wants to know something so let me tell her. Finally! So anyways, I'm always looking for a way to increase the cash flow situation. I've got international contacts. I've dabbled in chips and dipped in high tech, you know, black market kind of stuff. It's absolutely amazing. Let me tell you, they got this little microchip, about the size of a postage stamp. Well it enables a guided missile to travel 800 miles and come within 6 ft of its target. And that's a fact! There are third world countries that will pay a lot of money for this thing. You follow?" Roxy nodded. "So the sellers of this technology, they want to jack the price up on me. They want to double the price, as a matter of fact, because they are pigs. So you think I'm gonna allow that to happen? NO! I'm not. I've got to make an example of somebody. You understand me? I'VE got to make an example of somebody. I'VE got to. That's all I'm saying about that."

"Alright, I'm sorry."

"Just forget about it. Point is, I can still carry my weight, and uh, maybe some of theirs too." The group chuckled uncomfortably. Basciger downed the rest of his drink. "Everything I got, I earned. Remember that." Standing, he lead the group to the gardens. "How about a game of skill? Taron," he wedged himself between Roxy and Eggsy. "You get to go first."

"What -uh, what do you want me to do?" The hairs on Eggsy's neck rose again. It reminded him too much of the minutes before the hit at the bar.

"What do we want you to do?" The group chuckled and bulled out their guns. "Pull the trigger."

"Don't worry, Taron. These targets won't shoot back," jested Ray as they came upon the range.

"So what are you packing today?" asked Basciger. He gestured at the gun in Eggsy's side holster. "What's that? A 9mm?"

"Yeah, you know, this is a little embarrassing, but um. My gun jammed a week ago and I haven't had the time to get it fixed. I've-," he chuckled sheepishly. "I've just been wearing it for show. Uh, maybe I could use one of yours?" Eggsy felt a trickle of sweat drip down his back.

Basciger eyed him suspiciously. "Sure, but why don't you have me get a look at that one first? Maybe I can fix it. I'm good with guns. They're kind of a hobby of mine. Give me a look."

The group surrounded Eggsy. "Uh, well, like I said." Ray bent down to remove Eggsy's ankle holster. Eggsy gulped. "You know, it's just jammed really badly."

"Yeah, I heard you. You're jammed up real bad. Let me see it." When Eggsy hesitated, Basciger reached for the gun himself. Removing the magazine from the gun and inspecting it, he surprised the group by taking the gun and bashing its grip on a rock.

After a couple hearty whacks, Eggsy cleared his throat. "You know, I'm not the expert here, but, um. That doesn't seem like the best way to unjam it to me."

Basciger gave him a strained smile. Slapping him lightly on the cheek and handing back the gun, he suggested, "Let's go play."

* * *

As soon as they made it back to their room, Roxy started acting sick. Locking herself in the bathroom, she kept coughing and pouring water down into the toilet, giving the illusion that she was throwing up.

Eggsy answered the door when Boris knocked. Seeing his questioning look, he offered, "Poor baby. Shellfish just doesn't agree with her. Sick as a dog."

Boris made a disgusted face. It wasn't lost on Eggsy that he kills people for a living but the thought of a girl puking grossed him out. Eggsy had to disgust his smile by pretending to cough. "We'll call for a doctor."

"Oh no," stated Eggsy. "She's very particular. She wants to see her own doctor. Back in the city."

"Oh. So when are you guys leaving?"

"As soon as she finishes emptying out her stomach, we are going to make a dash for it. My car is too new for her to be sick all over. Still has the new car smell."

Boris nodded, obviously wanting to get away. "I'll inform Simon."

When he left, Eggsy went to the bathroom. "You were great, we're going." He kissed the top of Roxy's head.

"But did you get it on tape? What about the gun?"

He smiled and kissed her on the lips. "C'mon. Let's blow this joint."

* * *

As they passed through the front gates, Eggsy couldn't shake his bad feeling. Watching the house shrink in his rearview mirror, he mentioned, "Something's botherin' me."

"What?"

"Why is he lettin' us leave?"

"Who cares? Let's just get the hell out of here."

* * *

_Sorry guys. Best I could do right now. At least the chapter is a more manageable length. Next chapter should be the last one too. Then I can do my one shot! _

_If you were disappointed in this chapter, feel free to let me know in the reviews. Maybe I can go back and change a few things if inspiration strikes, but right now, I'm just itching to get to the end!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Here we are, the final chapter! Sorry it took so long, with Mother's Day and the fact that all my Chicago teams were in the playoffs, I was pretty busy. Then I started to lose interest and thankfully Julianmarq updated his awesome fic and that sucked me back in._

_Hopefully the slight twist I wrote in here was properly set up in the previous chapters. Lol. Thank you to everyone that reviewed as well, means a lot to me! I might actually write my one shot as well. Glad to know that there are some EggsyxRoxy shippers out there._

* * *

Eggsy dropped Roxy off at the apartment. She sighed in relief. "It's over. Let's just grab the tapes and get out of here."

"Actually, I'll be back in an hour. Gotta do something."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"Naw," Eggsy gave her a kiss. "I'll be quick."

"I'll be waiting," smiled Roxy before exiting the car and entering the apartment.

Once she was safely inside, Eggsy checked his car for trackers. Finding one, he pitched it across the street. Speeding off to his warehouse, he made two laps before parking out back. Checking to make sure that no one was around, he sprinted into the warehouse and up the steps. On the fifth floor landing, he grasped behind a pipe. Feeling the box, he slowly pulled it out and opened it. All his tapes were still there.

Before Eggsy could breathe a sigh of relief, he heard the warehouse door squeak open. He was not alone, nor was the intruder trying to be discreet. Eggsy could hear them pounding up the stairs, probably looking for him. A look of confusion showed on his face when he turned around.

"Drop your guns."

"Honey," Eggsy said questioningly. "I thought I told you to stay at home?"

"Now!" cried Roxy, shooting at the wall behind him.

"Jesus!" Eggsy dropped his guns. A wave of terror washed over him. Did Roxy betray Kingsman like Arthur did? He gun was trained on him and he had too much respect for her skills to believe he had a chance of taking her when she already had the advantage. So he did the only thing he could think of. He dumped the tapes over the stairwell.

"Galahad!" she cried. "What the fuck?!"

"What the fuck to you!" cried out Eggsy as he started to descend down the stairs. "I fucking love you. How could you do this to me?"

"Shut up. Basciger is on his way up." Eggsy wasn't sure if the betrayal hurt more or if it was the lack of feeling in which Roxy regarded him now.

Looking over her shoulder, he saw Basciger climbing up the stairs. He was putting on the silencer attachment to his gun. "Hello Simon," sighed Eggsy. "You know, this smelled like a set up from the beginning. The way you insisted on seeing my wife. The way she pushed her way in. So how long has she been on your payroll?"

"Long enough," smirked Basciger. "Hello baby." He winked at Roxy. She smiled in return. Eggsy wanted to throw up. "Need some back up?"

"I'm fine," stated Roxy. Boris and Ray yanked Eggsy out of her grip anyways.

Shoving his gun under Eggsy's chin, he tilted Eggsy's head upward. Eggsy made it a point to maintain eye contact, glaring the entire time at Basciger. "You are," Simon searched for the right word. "...an annoying, irritating, pain in the ass. We've torn this place apart, we've searched your car and apartment and still couldn't find the tapes." He lightly smacked Eggsy with the gun. "Ray, get the rest of the tapes." Shoving Eggsy up the stairs, he muttered, "Come on."

They dragged Eggsy to the top floor of the warehouse. He broke out in a cold sweat after realizing what happened there just last week. He contemplated his options. He still had his Kingsman watch and ring. He didn't know why Roxy didn't tell tell them to take the gadgets, but perhaps it was out of fear of having to explain Kingsman. Or maybe she was just too wrapped up in Basciger's evil plan to notice. Regardless, he couldn't think of how he could use them to escape alive. He'd have to be patient and wait for his opening. Too bad that wasn't his strongest trait. All he knew was that if he was going out, he was sure as hell going to take as many out with him. He would wait until Ray came back, then he'll give it a go. He needed to buy time. "You think you'll get rid of me that easily? You think I didn't make backups?"

Basciger ignored him and had his henchmen pull out a plastic tarp and tie Eggsy to a chair in the center of it. _Fuck! Did I miss my opening?_

Grabbing Eggsy's face, he glared at him. "You didn't make any copies of those tapes."

Eggsy grinned before hawking a big loogey at Basciger, earning himself a right hook to the face. Eggsy spat out blood. _No regrets. Actually one regret; he should've worn his fucking glasses._

"I know you pretty well, Taron. I have a tape of my own. I want you to hear it. Boris, play it."

Eggsy could recognize his own voice. _It was the guy who took out the contract on Basciger. I walked right up to him and I shot him. He didn't know what hit him. _Roxy had her gun trained on him and he made sure to look right at her during the play back. He could feel the heat of tears forming in the back of his eyes, but he pushed them back. Her eyes showed that she saw all the hurt, fear and anger he had in his. _It's over. It's all over_. Simon and his men chuckled.

Roxy's voice came on the recording. _You didn't have a choice right? They would've killed you if you didn't. _

"Awww. She's very good, isn't she?" sneered Basciger.

"Yeah, she is." He still didn't break eye contact with Roxy.

"See Taron, it's all part of the recruitment process. I was gonna offer you a job, just like her. Very very decent money. But I just like her better. I've always been such a sucker for brunettes. -Oh wait, here's my favorite part."

It was Eggsy's voice again. _But then I'd have the element of surprise on my side and I'd use it to put away bastards like Basciger._

"Look how that "element of surprise" worked out for you? Not to mention that little insult you threw in there. That's not a very nice thing to say. I just can't let that just go by." He shoved the gun in Eggsy's face. Eggsy closed his eyes and thought back to his training. _Is Kingsman worth dying for? HELL YES. _

Basciger's words pulled him out of his memory. "You think I'm gonna let people say shit like that to me? Huh?! Got to make an example of you, Taron." Ray came back into the room to circle around behind Eggsy.

A look of confusion crossed Eggsy's face. Why was Basciger still calling him "Taron?" If Roxy told him about him being undercover, she would've use his real name. Glancing at Roxy, she gave him a smirk and a subtle wink. Something clicked in Eggsy mind as Simon put his gun to Eggsy's forehead and cocked it.

"Galahad, now!" cried Roxy as she shot Basciger's hand, causing the bullet to go wide.

Reaching up, Eggsy electrocuted Ray who had came up behind him to hold him down into the chair. The electricity when right through his head, knocking him out cold. Rocking forward to gain momentum, Eggsy pushed off the floor and flung himself backwards, slamming his chair onto ground, breaking it and freeing himself. Springing to his feet, he fired his watch at Boris. Shooting was awkward with his hands tied behind his back, but he manage to get the needle to pierce through Boris' thigh. It didn't matter to Eggsy that he was aiming for his neck, a hit was a hit. As Boris raised his gun to aim, the tranquilizer did it's part, taking Boris out of the fight.

Looking towards the exit, he saw Roxy in a melee battle with Basciger and a few of his men. She was putting up a good fight, but Eggsy knew that she couldn't win with those numbers against her. "Oh fuck this," cried out Basciger in annoyance. "Someone just fucking shoot her."

Tackling the first henchman to reach for his gun, Eggsy tumbled with him to the floor. Rolling backwards and up to his feet while doing a sweeping kick to unbalance another thug, he sprinted through the warehouse doors and into his office with Roxy in tow. Gun shots followed them into the warehouse office, the glass no match for the bullets. Shards of glass rained from above them as well as dust and cardboard from the boxes the bullets pierced through. Sounds of men coming up the stairwell as well as Basciger's shriek of anger made them realize that they were surrounded.

Crouching behind the lone desk in the office, Roxy cut Eggsy's bonds. Rubbing his wrists, Eggsy stated, "I'm glad you didn't betray us, Rox."

She frowned at him. "I'm insulted that you thought I would."

Before Eggsy could apologize, another round of bullets came at them, ripping through the desk and causing Eggsy and Roxy to retreat to different ends of the office. Sliding a gun to Eggsy, they returned fire, though none of their bullets found purchase. 18 shots later and his gun clicked empty. He heard Roxy's do the same.

Meanwhile, Basciger's gang stood about 30 ft away, relatively unharmed and armed to the teeth. "We got you!" yelled Basciger. "There's no way you are getting out of there alive."

Siren's wailed in the distance. "The police are coming! They must've heard the shots!"

"Never 'ad I been so 'appy to see law enforcement." Eggsy risked a glance at the responding officers. His eyes widened as he recognized them. "Shite! It's the ones from Jimmy's place! Is everyone on Basciger's payroll!?"

Roxy rolled her eyes. "You know it's really not that hard. That guy wants to employ everyone. He thinks that the more on his team, the less likely he'll be put away."

They had to duck behind cover once Basciger's men decided to go all out. Bullets flew across the room, sending shards of glass and chucks of metal all around.

"Goddammit!" cried out Eggsy when the bullet him his arm. He swore through gritted teeth. "Same fuckin' spot as last time."

"Eggsy!" Roxy cried out for him. Her side of the room was getting blown to bits and it as all she could do to not get hit by falling debris.

Eggsy crawled over to her and shielded her with his body. "You still got my back?" Roxy nodded. "I still have yours." He kissed her deeply, both of them knowing that anyone of these bullets could be the one that ends them.

The firing stopped as Basciger's men clicked empty. Before they could reload, the lower warehouse door open. "This is the FBI. We have the place surrounded!"

Basciger's dirty cop shouted back. "This is the police, we have two murderers inside-"

They didn't let him finish. "Put down your weapons." As the FBI surrounded them, Basciger did as he was told.

"Ah, Simon Basciger," strode in Merlin. "Are you assisting the police, or are they assisting you?"

"I'm defending myself against a killer," retorted Simon, nodding in Eggsy's direction. He showed his bloodied hand. "I've been shot."

Merlin turned to the office. "Lancelot, are you ok?

"I'm ok Merlin, Galahad needs an ambulance."

"Good job you two."

* * *

Merlin de-briefed them while a paramedic looked at Eggsy's arm.

"Took you long enough," stated Eggsy. "Better late than never though."

"Kind of hard to find you when neither of you guys have on your glasses." He handed them the tapes. "I found these in the stairwell."

"The best stuff is on 'ere," Eggsy dropped his American accent as he popped off the handle of his ankle revolver. Turning toward Basciger, he stated smugly, "See Simon? You checked the wrong gun."

"Agent," Basciger didn't know exactly what to call Merlin. "This man is a murder and I have the tapes to prove it."

"Oh, you mean this tape?" Roxy crushed it in her hand. "What tape?"

Striding over to Basciger, Eggsy placed back his revolver recorder. "'ere's my favorite part."

Basciger's eyes widened when he heard his voice. _I had to make an example out of them!_

"All recorded on a microchip about the size of a bloody postage stamp." Eggsy smirked as Basciger was escorted to the squad car before handing the recorder to Merlin. He left the two younger agents alone.

"Roxy, why didn't you tell me? I was so scared that I 'ad actually lost you."

She smiled sadly at him. "Same reason why you wouldn't have told me."

"I thought you actually betrayed Kingsman. I'm sorry, I should've never doubted you. Just wit the whole Arthur thing, it just kinda stayed in the back of my 'ead."

"It's ok, I would've thought the same thing. I'm sorry." She turned towards him. "Though, if you had any doubts, how come you dove across the floor to save me?"

"'cause I thought it was all over an I wanted to kiss you goodbye. 'sides," he smirked and nudged her arm. "I said I always 'ad your back and I always will."

Roxy smiled before kissing him softly.

"Soooooo, 'bout that marriage proposal the other night?" He winked smugly at her.

Roxy couldn't help but laugh. "Oh, shove off!" She playfully smacked his arm and then inspected the ring on her hand. "But I am rather attached to this ring...and the man that comes with it."

Eggsy grinned back. "You know, we should do more undercover missions together. You could be a nurse and I could be your patient...or maybe I'll be a teacher and you be my student..."

Throwing up her arms, Roxy exclaimed, "You're impossible!" but didn't resist when he lowered his head to kiss her lips.

* * *

_Andddd finished! Hope you liked it! Also if there are any random letters or numbers thrown in here that I haven't caught, I just got a kitten (another reason why my updating sucked!) and he was constantly walking on the keyboard. _

_Let me know if this ending worked for you or if you wanted it to go a different way. All the chapters kept getting shorter and shorter. :[ _

_As for the one shot I mentioned a few times, not sure if it is going to happen, but I appreciate the support you guys have shown for it!_


End file.
